Forever Shining
by kingdomskeys
Summary: [Sora.Kairi]The whole time, she couldn’t stop dreaming about Sora. [For GrayRain Skies's SoKai challenge]


They say she was in a comatose state for much of the first journey. They say that her heart was unable to withstand the darkness overwhelming Destiny Islands. They say that it thus took refuge in Sora, giving him strength when he was scared and keeping loneliness at bay.

While it is strange to hear it all from strangers, she knows it must be true. Why? Well, it's quite simple, really.

The whole time, she couldn't stop dreaming about Sora.

She kept having dreams about that first day she met him, when she washed up on the beach of Destiny Islands. She remembered in vivid detail the way his blue eyes were filled with concern for her, a stranger, while he and Riku helped her up. She remembered the way his name sounded the first time she said it, _Sora._ And she remembered how it tasted in her mouth, the simple word.

Names were important to her; she used to deliberate for ages and ages what to name a new doll, often consulting with Selphie and Sora and Riku for advice. The name _Riku_ left her thinking of strength—a little scary, but surprisingly gentle at times—of sand and a slight gruffness and dark chocolate and a sarcastic smile that she grew to love and hate whenever he bested her at debates. _Selphie_ was a cheerful disposition, a romantic nature tasting remarkably like cotton candy, bright and fluffy but still serious sometimes, and full of exciting stories to tell. _Sora…_his name reminded her of freedom and kindness and coconuts and strength and _hopelessness_ without her and paopu fruit, at least how she'd always imagined one would taste.

_Kairi_ always seemed plain to her, but as soon as he said it that first time, it reminded her of dreams and memories and starlight and still more paopu fruit and a mysterious saltiness that smelled of the sea. But only when _he_ said her name.

She remembered all the fun times she and Riku and Sora had, playing in the water, and building that tree house, and collecting mushrooms for shared dinners. She remembered refereeing fights and timing races, which she in time _knew _(how she knew) were not-so-secretly about her, and not knowing what to do, so just giving them each a big smile and pretending not to overhear.

_The winner of this race gets to share a paopu with Kairi. Deal?_

_Wait! I mean—I gue—_

_Ready, set, go!_

How they must have wondered at her perfect timing. It was on that day that she realized that she didn't wait for Sora's response because she didn't _want_ to know, because she knew she liked him but she didn't want to get hurt. So she kept on smiling, forgetting his initial hesitation as he ran off as fast as he possibly could. And how disappointed she was when Riku won, and how she laughed with relief when he declared it was just a joke.

And she dreamed of how diligently Sora would collect things for their raft, and how he would grin at her so big when she accused him of being a lazy bum, but _only because she knew he wasn't._ And she dreamed of how he would always spar with Riku to see who was best, even though she knew it didn't matter, because they were both so strong.

And, most of all, she dreamed of that terrible night when Destiny Islands were swallowed up by darkness, when she had, on a whim, gone to visit the Secret Place. She dreamed of how the Heartless had surrounded her, only scattering when what looked like a white light to her hazy vision turned up. And how happy she was when she realized that the bright light was _Sora_, wielding a weapon he didn't understand or choose, frightened yet courageous, and coming to make sure she was okay. She was happy when she saw the worry in his eyes and knew that it came from something more, something _real_, something even stronger than friendship itself.

So she collapsed in his arms, glad that he would be the last thing she'd ever see.

How ironic and almost funny it was that he was surrounded by a bright light when she woke up, too.

_Fin.

* * *

_

Yeah, that was kinda choppy…but it was meant to be! You know, like how dreams are always all strange and usually jump around and don't make sense? Like that.

Thanks to Gray-Rain-Skies for betaing!


End file.
